Feline's Crush
by Novan Cyberfox
Summary: TF:A Bumblebee was adopted after being rescued from the stray life. Prowl is a Loner cat that has long since been adopted, and is the cat next door. SLASH...Other small coupling on the side mainly PROWLBEE
1. Chapter 1

I know I was doing "A Lucky Break" but I wanted to make a new story instead of having just one...and Yes!It's yet again another Prowlbee story...I love this couple ~^w^~....anyway I hope you guys like the story...All transformer characters (Bots/Cons) other then Sari are animals...I rated it M just in case...might change it...

I put my characters in it for owners of some of the Autobots...But it's not about the owners now is it!?

It Be on the damn pets! XDDDD

Have fun !

* * *

Sari and Novan walked down the street to their homes. Sari held a cage with a yellow fur ball in it, sleeping soundly. Novan held a Bandanna and ribbon, both in red, and admiring the soft silk.

Novan had finally got Issac to let Sari get a pet for her when they were working. It took a month for the man to allow it. When Novan came to check on Sari and tell the news, the young girl cheered. Sari had always wanted a cat like the Blond. Novan had a slender feline who she named, Prowl for his stalking ways. But this cat was nothing like a ninja like kitty.

" You made a great chose in a rescue cat" Novan said with a smile on her face. "Prowl's a rescue" Sari looked at her. " He is! He's so trained!" The older girl laughed happily. " Got him when he was a kitten. And trained to help me in my work." She said as if mewing. Sari tilted her head.

" You mean that Assassin Creed stuff....uh Ninja?"

"In my blood!"

"Weird"

" Yet we're still friends and this Weird ninja got ya a kitty!"

Sari smiled happily as a thanks and looked in one of the holes in the cage. The feline was lazily awake looking around the lawn of Sari's house. " Hope this kitty and Prowl get along... and with the others..." Novan said, opening the door and letting Sari in her home before entering herself. " Yeah, and he's so cute...they all do..." The red head replied before sitting down and taking the cat out of the cage. It looked around with more alarm, seeing it wasn't in the same place from when it fell asleep. It's big blue eyes gazed at Sari and Novan, its ears twitching cutely. " Cute!...Wha'tcha gonna name him?" She asked the young girl. Sari sat there with the cat on her lap petting it gently. " He seems to like you already..."

"Yeah... I think....I'll name him...." Sari looked at the cat, it had dull yellow fur, with a black stripping on its tail and sides. It mewled happily to Sari and nuzzled into her hand. " I'll...name him Bumblebee!" She said, the cat seemed to like its new name and meowed more. "Think Bumblebee likes his name." They giggled as they watched the feline run around the couch mewling and jumping on Novan's lap and chest to play with the black bow around her neck. " Aw So cute!" They cooed, making Bumblebee flinch to the high-pitch sound and mew along with them.

After an hour of giggling and watching Bumblebee play and explore, the cat fell asleep on plush pillow on the couch. Sari brushed her finger over the sleeping cat's nose, who nuzzled it. The older girl giggled softly and stood up and grabbing her bag. She walked to the door with Sari at her heels. " I got ta go, stayed to long. heh Prowl must be pissed!" She laughed nervously. The red head laughed as well. " See ya around, then." The two hugged and Novan opened the door. " The guys will be around in a few weeks for a visit...gonna come?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Bring Bee with ya, Bet Optimus will be happy to see a new friend with us!"

"Will do, bet Bee will love to have some new friends to play with."

"Let's just hope Prowl won't reject him, My house _is_ his domain..."

" Hope so too, Night Nii-chan"

"Night little one"

With that Novan shut the door behind her and walked next door to her home. Sari smiled and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a bowl for her and a bowl for Bumblebee. Filling one with cereal and the other with meow mix in the other. She then walked back into the living room and saw the yellow creature yawning and stretching. " Heard the meow mix uh?" she asked him, placing the bowls on the coffee table and turning the TV on. " _Meeooww_" was the reply when the cat jumped on the table, taking a sniff of his food. When he thought it was eatable, he started nibbling which soon turned to bites. " heheh good uh?" she asked. He flicked his tail happily. making her giggle.

"Bee, I think this is gonna be a great time, uh?"

"_Meeoowww"_

* * *

Prowl sat on the bridge pillar above the door when Novan stepped in. He waited silently until she closed the door. Once she turned, he bounced at Her. "Eek!" she clung tightly to the feline as he hissed lazily at her. He just woke up. "I know I know, you're Hungry, but I got Issac to let me get Sari a pet. She got a kitty!..what?" She said and looked down as the cat sniffed at her. He then looked up at her in confusion. He jumped from her grasp and opened the sliding door to the kitchen and flicked his tail. Novan followed with a nervous laugh.

" People are gonna thing that you own the house!" He huffed in response. She opened up a can of Tuna and placed it down on the counter for the black and gold stripped feline. She then went to the frig and poured milk for him and placed it next to the tuna. "_Mew?"_it was a question and Novan knew what it was. " His name is Bumblebee...and You're gonna meet him...you can climb and you can jump. Go meet him next door tomorrow..." She said, making him snort at the order. she shrugged. She watched him eat as she nibbled on a cookie.

"Ya know Prowl...I bet Bumblebee is gonna be the feline to have you at least open up..."

"_Meeeoooowww"_ he replied lazily, most likely meaning 'in your dreams'.

"Just watch"

_" meowww"_

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoyed this! I wanted to pull my servos from A Lucky Break a nano clik to do this for everyone so That ALB won't be the only story to wait for....

Pro: Misstress if I can see, you're gonna torture these guys...

No...Not yet...

Pro:....*grabs popcorn*...

*laughs* And A Lucky Break will have it's next chapter soon!

Hope ya'll enjoyed again R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Here's yet another Feline Crush!...Yeah I guess it may be a shitty title... but aw hell... IDC... Now it's time that the animals talk!

This will show somewhat happened to Bumbleee before he was adopted by Sari and Novan.... OCs in every chapter. ONLY AS OWNERS NOTHING ELSE...

Hope ya'll like!

ENJOY~

* * *

Bumblebee jumped onto the fountain in the backyard. He looked at his reflection, smiling at what he saw. "Does time pass..."

It had been a week and a half after he was adopted by Sari. Since then he had gained the right amount of weight. His fur shined better then when he arrived. The human seemed to trust him in being outside so much she could just leave him there without a problem. Though he doesn't want to go outside the yard to see the horror on the other side again. He felt fine in just being in the backyard, but something made him feel like he was watched every time he was out there.

That feeling was back again, and Bumblebee looked around quickly at his surroundings. _' What the hell!?' _He thought, flicking his tail slightly. Looking around once more, the yellow cat looked back into the water to get his mind off of it, seeing that gold fish swam happily in the liquid. " Eh...never seen you guys before!?" he mewled as he dipped his head little to see their fins. He lowered his head little more to get a small drink of the water-

_**SPLASH!**_

The yellow feline lost his footing and falling head first into the water. The fish swam for cover, Bumblebee came up and spit a stream of water from his mouth. A small lily pad with a pink flower lied on the right side of his head, blinding him for the moment. He shook it off and jumped out. He looked at himself again, seeing that he was soaked. " Damn... and my bell is wet... man it's gonna rust..." he grunted, shaking his body from the water that coated it. He bit down on one of the ends of the ribbon and yanked, making it come off, and placed it down in the sun. Bumblebee then lied down next to his ribbon collar to dry off and warm up.

"Ahhhh... can stay out here all day!" he mewled before drifting into a light nap.

* * *

Prowl lied on the farthest branch in the overly grown Bonsai tree in his backyard. It was still covered in leaves and hung over the fence that separated his master from the young red hair girl. He gazed down on the yellow and black cat that jumped on the fountain below. He crept slightly in the branch to see a little better at it. '_This must be the yellow cat my Master was speaking of...It looks younger then me!" _He thought, not really knowing it the cat below was male for female.

Prowl ducked when the cat bolted to see if someone else was there, realizing it knew he was watching. '_How could it figure out I was here?' _He thought, relaxing slightly when the cat looked back in the water to drink. "uh-" Prowl raised a little when the cat lost its footing, falling into the water. " Is it-" He ducked back in place when the cat sub-merged from liquid with a lily pad on its head. '_cute...wait-' _Prowl shook his head from the thought and looked back down, listening to the cat.

" Damn...and my bell is wet... man it's gonna rust..." it said.

"_ A male!'_

Prowl watched when the cat took off his ribbon off his neck and placed it down and lied next to it. _' ...what a slender body!' _Prowl thought, wrapping his tail around the tree branch and sliding down it. Once he got to the base of the branch he heard a sliding door open. He looked straight to his left and saw his master standing there with his dish with food and water.

"See that you're watching the new kitty, uh?" She said while setting the dish down and stayed kneeing there. The black cat got the idea that she wanted to continue and quickly climbed down and swiftly walked to Novan. Once right in front of his dish, she started gently petting his back. " He's gonna be coming here along with the others, happy to see him up close." Novan said other asking a question._" Can you tell me who he is already I hate surprises" _He mewled before eating his tuna. His ears perked when he didn't feel her petting and looked up at her. " His name Bumblebee...What the shelter lady said is that he was abandoned by his mother on the streets and lived alone. Said that he was chased by dogs, cats and the Mutt Doberman/ wolf himself... Megatron... the same one that attacked you..." She said looking at him, seeing that he was looking at her with his mouth open when she said chased by all those animals. _" He was chased by Megatron and his Decepti-cats and dogs!' _he thought, looking a little at the fence where topic cat was living.

" His status was a little worse then yours when he came in... He was hurt badly and was gonna die... Chris said that he didn't give up so he didn't and the cat pulled through. Everyone called him Lucky while he was at the shelter...Oh an he'll be coming in two days like everyone else..." She said before departing into the house. Prowl continued eating. " She...knows me... _too _well" he while eating. He then sat up and looked at his food.

_' I can't believe __**He's**__ gonna be coming!....I can't wait..."_

* * *

After 30 minutes, the door opened with Sari exiting. "Enjoying the sun light, Bumblebee?" She giggled when the cat jumped. She waited when the cat stretched and yawned and looked at her. _" Hi Sari!" _he said, to her it was a cheerful meow. The girl walked up and saw the now dried ribbon next to Bumblebee and laughed. " Fell in did ya, uh? Well we have two days til we go to Novan's for you to meet everyone's pets. I bet you'll love'em!" she said, putting the ribbon back on his neck. _" Tell me about these pets!"_ Bumblebee mewled. Sari tilted her head and picked him up into her arms and walked inside.

" Don't know what cha said 'Bee but our neighbor has this black cat that's a little bigger then you and has gold stripes on him... He has these serious look in his dark blue eyes but its covered by these glasses that Novan put on him. But he doesn't wear'em a lot...Novan says that he watches her when she trains her students in ninja stuff... He pays _close_attention... his name is Prowl! He's the pet host when the others come, since the guys like me around. Even if he hates it." she said, putting Bumblebee on the pillow. He looked at her with amazement. "_ Ninja-cat!" _he mewled happily, making Sari laugh. "Well you have to stay in the house for the rest of the day 'Bee or dad will lock you out again." she said, controlling her giggles. He huffed,"_ it rain that afternoon..."_

Bumblebee lied down when she sat next to him and turned the TV on.

_' Can wait to meet this Prowl!' _he thought with a grin on his face.

* * *

THERE YA'LL GO! CHAPTER TWO!

I know shitty ending on the chapter...wha cha gonna do...

Pro: Prowl, as it seems already has a liking to Bee...

They no need to here Zat!

Pro: staying with Blitzwing too muh bad for your health...

No it's not

Pro: yes it is

No

Pro: Yes

You're not even in this story!

Pro: I'm waitin to get back in ALB!

Doesn't matter! I said stay put-

Pro: Then hurry!

SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON F.C.!!!!!

Pro:....


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go... Well sorry for the wait... On BOTH the stories but 3 weeks ago I was almost done with ch. 8 of A Lucky Break... But my PC still hates me for something and erased it... WHYYYYY

PC:* transforms* it's all the damn YAOI!

I know ya like it! XD

PC:*howls and transforms back* I hate you...

I WIN!

Well I'm sorry ya all had ta wait and I'll make sure A new chapter of this and a remade ch.8 of A Lucky Break will be up by this weekend! I Hope ya'll no hate meh cause I'm not sure why this is happening... so please do enjoy!

_this is for thought an memory!_

**some points needing to be settled...**

_**Lugnut's voice...and IDK the others XD**_

Put the point across...

normal...

~_ Novan_

_################_

Bumblebee mewled and purred gingerly as clawed into his pillow. Sari giggled and continued brushing his shiny yellow. " Better then having that bath..." she sighed. This was peaceful, but what happened 20 minutes ago wasn't nice.

_"BUMBLEBEE!" Sari yelled. The yellow cat was in need of a bath after digging around the garden beds. Apparently he knew what she was up to and hid from her. " Have you been sneaking over Novan's house or something! where are you!" she looked under the couch. Though the cat needed one, he wasn't having it. She finally found the small cat inside the grand father cloak, were the door opened and pressed into a corner. She picked him up and walked to the bathroom. The tub was filled a quarter way, a tick shampoo on the side with a orchid conditioner next to it. A towel on the top of the toilet and a blow dryer lied in the next room, ready. " You need a bath before we go next door!" she said bluntly as she lowered him in. The second his little paw touched the water, he frailed like a mad bob cat. Sari dropped Bumblebee and he fell straight in. _

_He quickly jumped up and landed on the ledge and slipped back in. ' craaap!' he thought, as he rolled in the water then sat up. 'wait...' he looked around, confused. It wasn't a barrel of water and no animals around him? He looked up at Sari with his ears folded back. "... Thought cats hated water... but Bee that's not normal..." Sari said. " You're not gonna drown... and Ya not gonna get hurt, promise!" Bee looked at her again, ears perked. He knew he could trust her but he growled at the water. _

_"Silly Bee"_

'_ I may hate the water but this brushing is heaven!' _Bumblebee thought when he arched into the brush. _' Now I smell like flowers or something! Still a weird smell!'_ He grunted at the smell of orchid on him. Such a unknown smell. He folded his ears back when Sari stopped and placed the ribbon around his neck. "There!... Now that You're done, I'll go get dressed now!" She happily said, jumping off the couch. She half turned to the feline. " Stay here and don't get dirty!" With that she ran upstairs.

Bumblebee just sat there, eyes closed and ears closed with is head lying on the pillow. He kept his focus on what may happen. Will the others like him? What will they look like? Are they nice? Will they hurt and reject him? Questions popped into his mind like wildfire and it started to scare him. His body fell limp and he couldn't open his eyes. He decided that sleep would the best way to not get dirty and allowed it to take over.

_Bumblebee sat there, tail wrapped tightly around his paws. He looked around. it was all dark with red in few places that light shined in." Hello?" he mewled. He looked around again. Pairs of red eyes filled the room and straight at him. Bumblebee crouched in slight fear. ' those eyes!' he looked at a single red eye that shined near him on his right. Out came a large purple Rottweiler. __**"Scared kitty fool?"**__Bee looked toward his left when he saw three pairs of eyes there. Three larger tom cats with three single color difference and a item difference. One was blue in the face and tail tip and wore a optical." Vell it looks like vou are finished". One with a bright red face and tail tip with a dark red visor." Vou Are __DEAD!__" The last was black faced and tipped with a white ribbon tied around his neck. " Aw I vanted toz play vith ze kitty! Ja!". The three argued a little but stopped and glared at him. A heavy paw toward the front of Bee made him look front. A larger and slimmer burgundy cat slipped through the shadows, It allowed its tail rub under Bumblebee's chin. _

_Another step, Bumblebee looked forward again and saw something that made him wished he was a butterfly. A large Doberman mixed wolf stepped slowly out the shadows and into the red lighting. Grey, black and red fur with a heavy chain collar around its neck. Its eyes bloody and scarier then the rest. It growled and looked at Bumblebee dead on. lowering its head and growled as it closed in on him. ' M-Megatron!' The cat thought. The mutt's nose touched Bumblebee's and it continued to growl._

_"Screw off" Bumblebee said suddenly. ' No Don't say it! I can't control myself!' he thought, his body was moving on it own and his voice along the ride. He stayed in place and couldn't say what really he really wished. All he could do was see. The Mutt before him snarled and raised its head. " Ohhh...So unwise..." With that It bared its fangs and lunged at Bumblebee. _

_"AHH!"_

"AHH!"

Bumblebee jolted up from his pillow and on the arm rest of the couch. Sari looked up at him from her spot in front of his pillow. " You okay?" She asked. Bumblebee huffed heavily before quickly calming down. He mewled as happily as he could. He looked over Sari. She wore a clean orange shirt with bright orange jeans. Her hair picked up in pig tails by orange ribbons. She smiled and got up and picked him up. "Then let's go!" She said, walking out the door and locking it with the key. Bumblebee nudged into her neck. _' How man times is that dream gonna hunt me with the others?' _he thought. It had been a few days when he started having them. Just like when was first brought into the shelter. Was Megatron and the others gonna go after him again? '_ oh please no...'_

It wasn't even a minute when they were at Novan's home door. There was more cars in front then the older girl's motorcycle. Now there was four more cars. Bumblebee's ears perked when Sari knocked on the door. A _meow_ was heard and then someone chanted " Coming!" and before Bumblebee knew, the girl opened it. Novan smiled gingerly to Sari. " Kajitsu!" Novan cheerfully spoke. " Hey! Brought 'Bee" Sari said, petting the small cat. Bumblebee mewled at Novan, happy to see the older girl again. The Golden haired girl stepped aside to allow entrance, Sari walking in.

" Hope this Bumblebee is house Broken!" yelled a male voice. In eye view, Bumblebee saw a older boy, wearing almost all white and black. He wore a blue visor with his black, white tipped hair falling the right side. He gingerly smiled." Cause our dogs will be so fucked, Right Pyro!". He looked to the boy on the other side of the couch. The one in the middle was silent. He looked more like a medic, wearing a white and red stripped coat that bared a heart beat symbol on both side of his arms.

Next to him was a slightly older male wearing Black and red. The one being talked to. His hair black and red tipped hair all spiked. His clothes were black with red fire over it. His blue eyes glared at the younger. " Snare shut up".

Bumblebee stared at Pyro's clothes. At the fire markings.

_He ran over a board engulfed with fire. His body completely beaten. The large mutt at his tail. "You can't run in this fire! Not with those injuries on you!" He snarled a laugh. Bumblebee jumped the best he could on a crate that didn't get hit by fire. "Screw off!" He yelled. He tried to jump to the next crate but Megatron had gotten to him first. Megatron pinned him to the crate. The fire was burning up to much, and surrounded them both. " I would love to see your body burn in this flame!" He grabbed the cat by the neck and hoists him toward the flame. Bumblebee struggled as hard as he could._

_"Fear me...and fear these flames..."_

_He dropped Bumblebee into a opening and the cat bolted for a exit. His breath was quickening his eyes heavy. "Can't fall asleep! I Can't fall asleep!" His running slowly turned to jogging then to walking until he stumbled to the floor behind a crate. He panted heavily and saw three figures in his view. Megatron, Lugnut and Starscream chuckled above him. He fainted._

Bumblebee shook his head. Sari sat down on a love seat next to a new girl. his attention was torn away from the boys arguing at each other on who should shut up. She was no taller then Sari and wore green and black with the word 'S.W.A.T' on the shirt under the jacket. She smiled happily to him and petted him gently. "Well hello there Bumblebee! I'm Tori! Don't let Chris scare you he's just made of the Hatchet for waking him up with his foot in his mouth!" she said. "heheheh That's a funny way to wake up!" Bumblebee mewled, forgetting his memory and looked at Pyro put Snare in a heavy headlock. Chris was on the floor with Pyro's foot pinning him.

"Hey Sari let's have 'Bee be introduced to the others!" Novan bellowed happily, kicking her brother in the shin. The two other boys were freed and ganged on Pyro. Sari nodded. Bumblebee tilted his head and looked at the golden haired girl when she picked him up from Sari's arms. "Where are we going?" He mewed, concern in his voice. She seemed well known of it. "Now, Now... Ya gonna meet Prowl and the other guys... See, with this gate ya can still see Sari, Okay?" She mewled, showing Bumblebee that metal net gate. She placed him gently on the rug, and walked away.

"Wait! I changed my mind! I want to go home!" Bumblebee mewled as he pounded his front paws on the gate. The room he was in was dimmed a little and the furniture was big enough to hide other creatures. He continued to pound his paws into the gate until he stopped a few minutes later from getting tired and sat down. The yellow cat folded his ears back and pressed his head against the undefeatable gate. _'What was I thinking? I don't even know if these guys are nice and I'm trapped and most likely out numbered!"_ He thought, staying like for what seemed like hours but were heart breaking two minutes.

"Are you alright?"

Bumblebee jumped and made a 180 turn to face the source of the voice. To his horror, in front of him by just four steps was a mutt dog. Widening his eyes, Bumblebee quickly curled up and pressed himself against the gate, not daring to risk killing himself if there were other dogs in the room._"Anything but a damn for sacking Mutt!' _he thought. The mutt quickly took a step back from the scared feline. This mutt was smaller then Megatron, most likely still a young pup, but he was surely older and more powering then Bumblebee. This one was also a bold red with blue legs, under belly, head, ears and tail. His muzzle was a bright, bright cloudy blue and his eyes were a oddly gentle blazing blue. Now with eyes adapting to the dimmed lighting, the Mutt was a Sheppard of some sort mixed with what seemed to be a Dalmatian.

Bumblebee perked his ears to the k-9's voice again. " I'm sorry I scared you, little one..." he said calmly and caring, though it was bold at the same time. Bumblebee looked at him from head to paw and back to his eyes, not sure of the Mutt." My name is Optimus... Optimus Prime." he proudly said with a perk of his straight ear and a try from his flopped one. Bumblebee chuckled a little. " What's your name?"

" B-Bumblebee..."

Though seeing the dog was kind, Bumblebee had a hard time trusting Optimus, yet he was now just lying loosely curled. Optimus sat down and smiled, then looked half way behind his right. Behind a neatly made Dragon statue against the wall, a few feet away from the Mutt, was a grayish white and red fluffy Ferret. It had oddly perfect heart beat symbols on either shoulder and his tail was half red. He had a muzzle of a Scottish terrier and a torn right red ear. He had a small wound on his left front leg but the ferret walked as normal as Bumblebee did. His grumpy looking sea blue eyes gave a gentle greeting to him.

Next to the Ferret came out a older tom like Bumblebee. He was a shiny white with a onyx black under belly and tail tip with a thin blue, red, blue striping on his chest. His eyes were covered to a blue visor headset from the master. The cat was surely larger then the yellow cat and leaner, but he too had a gentle look. The white cat folded his black tipped ears back and gave a smooth smile to Bumblebee, who smiled back. _'Sari never said about a ferret...Who's this cat? He's acting nice but is he really? Are there more? Where is this Prowl cat Sari keeps telling me cause I Ain't seeing him!" _He kept giving himself questions that he preferred not answer.

"W-who are-"

"Name's Ratchet, Kid...Nice ta meet cha" The ferret said, smiling making the fuzzy muzzle rise up. Bumblebee tried to not giggle. "You're the 'Hatchet' the girl said out there?" he asked with his ears folded back slightly. Instead of an angry growl, the ferret sat down an started laughing. He nodded. His once again tense body relaxed, perking his ears and Bumblebee looked at the whiter cat. " My name's Jazz and it's a sure pleasha ta meet cha!" He said in a tune that even sounded like jazz music. Bumblebee chuckled, he never met a cat that talked slang like Jazz.

Optimus wagged his tail and looked at Ratchet, who smiled back him with a small chuckle. They both looked back at Bumblebee lying with a curious look on his face. " Something wrong, kid?" Ratchet asked. The young cat looked right him. " Who else is here? Sari told me that Novan had this cat named Prowl?" Jazz stepped up and sat next to him. " Went through doors opened, Prowl said he had ta get somethin', Bulkhead ran after him past those- Hey Bulkhead!"

Jazz raised a paw to a large and lean green and black dog that entered through a doorway. His heavy paws stopped and his sky blue eyes looked straight at Jazz then focused on Bumblebee. He gave a childish and welcoming smile to him. " This is the cat that Tori said was rescued from Megatron's claws!" Jazz and Optimus nodded their heads. Bumblebee's eyes widen. They knew what happened to him? The green dog started walking up to him.

More clearly, it was a pit bull with a reddish bluish black nose. Yet, he looked like he had Rottweiler in him, making him bigger dog, Bigger then Optimus by a slight.

The young yellow cat didn't feel like he had to fear him. Like he had no need to fear any of them! the three before him were kind and showed no cruelty and hate in their voice or eyes. Bulkhead completely didn't even look scary when he smiled. A side from the fact that his bite was horrible. He looked like a big, puppy. The largest dog was now in front of him and gave Bumblebee a gentle nuzzle to the ear with his wet nose. "Hi! what's yer name?"

"Bumblebee" He said more clearly.

"Nice ta meet cha, I'm Bulkhead." He backed a little and sat down next to Optimus, who was still gently smiling. "Glad to finally meet you!" He finished, the other three nodded in agreement.

" How do you guys know that I'm the cat that was rescued? and was attacked by Megatron?" Bumblebee said. Optimus straightened and looked at the three other pairs of eyes." You don't remember?" He asked, which Bumblebee shocked his head.

Ratchet was about to speak up, until a different voice spoke up.

"We found you in a broken down factory where the fire had started. Where Megatron was…"

Bumblebee turned his head to as the others did. His eyes widened. Standing in the door way was a black cat with what seemed like glowing gold striping. His golden ears were perked up and his stance was proper. His body was more slender then Jazz's but more muscular then his, making him gorgeous to see. His visor was sharp, his tail was raised half way and twitched slightly.

Bumblebee blushed brightly at the cat.

"My name is Prowl... Welcome to my home"

#########

_**CLIFF HANGER!**_

This Chapter was mainly on the fact of Bumblebee's memory before Sari and how he was rescued… I warn now… It's hard to remember who ya rescued if he was covered in burn marks, blood and fallen rust…. Trying ta put two an two together still… bare with meh…

Looks like something came up on Prowl's end…. That will explained in the next chapter that will then continue at this moment!

Everything will clear up on the next time!

Kajitsu: means good day in japanese


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I'm setting A Lucky Break a little Vacation so I can Get this story near it... So I won't get as confused as I usually am...that and I already have this chapter in head...

This will clear up on what happened in the last chapter!

I really hope ya all are enjoying!

~Novan

_XXX_

Prowl stared at Bumblebee from where he spot in the door way. The yellow cat was locking his eyes with his. He was also blushing.

'_3 days, 7 hours and 20 minutes... That I found out who you are...Little bug...'_ He thought.

" We saved you the same day the old factory started to burn with fire..." Prowl said slowly. " Megatron and his minions were said to be settling there... At the moment ... We were all strays that were in Megatron's domain like you... and were targeted." Through the time Prowl spoke, Bumblebee continued staring at him. Jazz and Bulkhead were sitting looking between Bumblebee and Prowl. Optimus and Ratchet were lying, watching the small feline's movements. "H-how did you guys sa-"

"Do you remember what happened?"

Bumblebee froze. How could he tell this cat what happened? How can he even remember? All he could remember was small nightmare like memories that haunt him. Bumblebee whimpered and folded his ears, making Prowl's strong stance flinch slightly and his tail twitched. Optimus quickly got up and lied with Bumblebee, concerned for the feline. Bumblebee knew that trust, was in these pets, and leaned into the neck of the mutt. " A-all I remember is being beaten...A-and chased by Me-Megatron in the fire... then waking up in pain in a cage." He mewled stammered, noticing Prowl growling under his breathe. " But How did you guys get to me... with all the fire..."

Prowl's tail eased." Do you wish for me to explain how it happened? From the day when we got you?..." He asked calmly. The others looked at Bumblebee. He nodded slowly. Prowl nodded and walked with ease to the group. Bumblebee's heart beated faster by every step. '_So smooth, so calm...So...Handsome...'_ He blushed at the comment to the slightly larger cat.

Optimus lied his head down when Prowl was a foot in front of Bumblebee. Ratchet jumped on the now lying Bulkhead's back to lie himself. Jazz eased himself on the outer side of Optimus's neck and nodded to Prowl.

" Well...To not confuse you... My master set up a new team granted by Detroit P.D.'s Captain, Fanzone... A team of apart of the police, Firefighter, S.W.A.T and Medical, and Street with loyal pets that can be trained to do things that our master's aren't able to and back them up...It's called the A.H. Ops...If you're wondering why pets were doing stupid things like run into a fire..." Prowl explained calmly, sitting down straight. Bumblebee nodded, understanding where Prowl was pointing out. Jazz leaned over. " Once Prowler tells the story ya'll get it!" he mewled, making Bee chuckle at the Black and gold cat's nickname.

" It was just one of those normal days in the Department...about a month ago"

_**FLASH**_**BACK**__

Prowl sat in his spot on the arm chair in the A.H. conceal room. Which was a fairly large room with two leather sofas and a leather arm chair surrounding a high tech plasma TV on one side of the room in the center of the wall. A large table with chairs on the other side in front a Teletron Super Computer, larger then the plasma, showing merely the wallpaper of a Dark nine-tailed fox fighting a large winged dragon. A small screen was up on it showing people walking by the Conceal room door.

Jazz sat on the other arm, watching Bulkhead and Optimus play fight. Amazingly, the smaller dog had the larger in submission, which made the cat flick his ears."How ya did that O.P. is be-" at that second, Ratchet ran in and stopped in front of the two mutts. He panted a few times before regaining. " Get yer puppy an kitten asses up! There's a fire at a old factory an Megatron may be in there!" He hissed running out the door again, mumbling he's to old. Prowl had beat him out the door before he even finished. Optimus bolted out the door after him. " Oh slag!" Bulkhead barked when he rolled an stumbled out the door.

When the group ran in the vehicle room, Novan and the others were done changing. " Good boy, Ratchet!" Chris praised, petting the ferret as he jumped into his arms. Prowl wasted no time as didn't Novan, who was already sitting on her motorcycle with the engine running. " Come on!" she hissed. Optimus jumped in the fire truck before Pyro, Or tried. The Firefighter pushed the mutt in and hopped in himself.

Tori jumped after Bulkhead jumped in the passenger seat. Chris slammed his door and allowed Ratchet to lie on his neck. With the motorcycle leading the pack, they bolted out the garage and into the streets. Their sirens beeped clearly through the air, giving them a clear route to their location.

On site, Prowl stared up in 'aw' as he saw the flames broke a couple of windows. He jumped off the motorcycle and looked at his surroundings. Citizens were watching them and watching the factory. Cats and dogs ran out of the factory in madness. Jazz ran up to Prowl, which both noticed a purple Rottweiler, Lugnut. " Damn, Megatron Gots da be in there!" Jazz meowed, looking to Optimus growling as he came up.

Prowl huffed and ran to his master and hissed at her. He pointed toward the blazing building with his tail and hissed again. " I'm not sending you guys in there!" '_Damnit let us! We can get Megatron!"_ Prowl continued hissing at Novan, getting aggravated. He knew Optimus was barking at Pyro, who was also refusing. The black cat looked and saw that Starscream was caught by a Detroit ASPCA officer and hissed at him._ ' Please, We're loosing time!' _Prowl meowed. Novan had noticed Starscream and glared at her older brother. " Pyro! Spray the animals, I'm sending them in!"

"Are you mad! They'll die!"

" We trained them! They've dived into worse scenarios!"

_' Yes, Hurry, Master!'_ Optimus barked getting excited to finally sink his canines into the older and larger mutt.

The Firefighter did as told and once sprayed, Prowl bolted in first, with the others behind. " Separate! Howl to alert the rest of the team when Megatron is spotted!" Optimus ordered. Bulkhead nodded quickly and ran off into a random direction away from the fire. " Got it!" Ratchet said before jumping up to climb a bar to the top of the factory, to see from above. Jazz disappeared somewhere. Optimus ran up to the top of the crates. Prowl, who watched where his team left, zigzagged around the creates into the flames.

Slowing down, Prowl braced himself to be ambushed by the mutt. He walked toward a crate with a empty oil barrel next it. Both items had started to spread with flames. Prowl saw what looked like a stripped tail behind the crate and walked behind it to see more. His eyes widened behind his visor in horror. Lied in front of him was a beaten up and bloody young cat, motionless. The poor cat's fur was black with small patches of yellow everywhere. It was a little hard for all the bite and slash marks on it and drenched in it's own blood. " Poor thing" Prowl gasped but he got on the offense when he heard a dark laughing then the sound of broken glass. Prowl pushed it aside and meowed a howl. While waiting he had a tug at his heart and checked the lying cat. In the position it was in, he noticed it was a male and that he _was_ alive at the moment. But he knew that with puddle of blood, the kitten wasn't gonna stay alive. Optimus came in first. "Me- Oh my gosh! " He had thought it was to be the mutt, but gasped in total shock that it was a blood drenched kitten next to Prowl. A cracking sound hear above and around them was heard and ember fell after each crack. Ratchet's voice echoed.

" THE PLACE IS COMING DOWN! THE BASTARD LEFT SO HURRY UP!ME, JAZZ AN BULKHEAD ARE ALMOST OUT WE DON'T WANNA LEAVE YA BOTH!"

Optimus turned to Prowl. "Grab it and let's go...This is no place to die and that kitten has to have a chance to live!" He barked. Prowl nodded to the order and picked the kitten up by the neck and growled. _'Poor thing's so light!_' He pushed the thought aside at the moment and had the kitten on his back and ran along side the Prime.

The mutt saw Ratchet, Jazz and Bulkhead see them and continued out. He then noticed a beam above started to give. "RUN!" He barked, running faster. Prowl did the same, noticing it. Just before the beam had it's chance to kill the three, Optimus and Prowl made it out.

The two separated to their masters. Pyro hugged the Prime in joy, amazed his dog made it out. The mutt only reassured his master by licking his face happily like most dogs do. Prowl came up to Novan, who gasped in horror. " Oh The poor Thing!" She cried, kneeing down and picking the kitten up from the reluctant Prowl. Chris ran up with a air mask and gave it to Novan, who put it on the dying kitten. " It's still alive I can see it breathing!" Chris said. Novan gave the cat to him and got on her bike. Prowl jumped on with her, watching the medic take the cat into his ambulance car. Ratchet looked at him then ran into the car. The human drove off once the ferret jumped in.

Optimus since then had left with Pyro after their 'Brotherly bonding' as the firefighter had said before. Bulkhead and Tori had left with Chris. Prowl looked to see that the fire had died down after some parts had collapsed in. He looked over and saw Snare was sitting at the hood of his sports, looking at building. Jazz had been staring at him but turned his attention to his master.

After a few minutes they, had too, left for home.

The ninja like cat looked up at his master, seeing that she was crying. " I'm proud of you Prowl... Very Proud...We didn't get Megatron...But there's...There's a chance that Chris can save that kitten..." She gasped through her crying. _"It's okay master...He'll come through don't cry"_ He meowed, not really knowing if the kitten would survive.

Novan wiped her tears away and nodded, taking his meowing as reassuring words and started driving off with him save on her lap. " How about a nice patrol around the city to shake off the shock we both now have?" She offered.

Prowl quickly looked up at her, seeing his reflection in her helmet's glassed mask. _"That would be nice..." _he mewled again.'_ I hope that kitten is still alive...'_He thought feeling another tug at his heart.

After a two hours of driving around. Novan had seen that there was nothing wrong., and the two were at the police Department. Prowl slowly walked to the Conceal room without Novan, still thinking of the kitten he had found. He didn't know what was gonna happen. But thanks to the cooing sounds of the officers, the thinking was giving him a headache. Once the door had open, He saw the rest of his team in a circle. They all looked at him as he walked slowly in. Jazz was first to jump up and speak. "Crazy! Prowl ya a hero!" He mewled full hearted in his music tuned voice. Bulkhead ran up and licked the sadden feline. "Who knew there'd be a kitten unless ya gotten there!"He barked.

Prowl looked at the two, then Optimus spoke up. "We're very proud of you Prowl, well done!" he barked. Confusion was written all over Prowl's face. "What...What Happened!" Ratchet sat in his place, rather happy with himself, staring at the cat. The three younger pets walked to the Prime and ferret. " The kitten" Was all Ratchet said that made Prowl spring with hope. "Is he Alive! Will he recover well!"He mewled loudly, Wanting to know of the kitten, the pain in him wished to know!

Ratchet waved his paw at him to settle down. He looked at ninja cat with a smile. "The kid's still alive, yes... and he's healing up. Chris did a great job at cleaning and fixing the kitten's wounds "He said, his smile widening. " But that cat isn't black with yellow streaks...He's a yellow kitten that was covered in ash, paint or burn wood. Like I said to these guys...It wasn't Chris who saved that kitten... You're the one who got him out! I'm Very well proud, Kid...great job!"He praised, patting Prowl on the shoulder blade.

The black cat smiled happily.

Novan burst into the room, crying while smiling happily at the group of pets. " Prowl! Prowl! The Kitten! He's Alive" She cheered. Prowl meowed happily, having the golden hair ease herself. " I guess Ratchet had told ya since ya already happy! Well...that ferret didn't say this! Chris Said he's gonna let you an I see the Kitten!" The team didn't take the ninja cat's look with shock. His eyes widened and his mouth was open.

Prowl jumped into Novan's open arms and she walked out. "Don't get a heart attack when ya see him, Kid!" Ratchet said. " He's still bad!" And with that the doors closed behind the two.

After a few minutes of walking around the Department, Novan opened the doors to the med-bay to the animal branch. Prowl looked over and saw Chris leaning against a berth, staring at a cage. When Novan walked closer, he saw a creature was in it. It was slowly breathing and was covered in bandages with a plastic wire going into it's arm, giving fluid. " That's the kitten, Novan" The doctor said, not turning to greet them. " I may not be a animal Doc, but he'll be fine in a matter of days with meds, with a lot of rest and some good eats." He said, Guiding Novan toward the cage to see in it closely.

Prowl flinched, seeing the kitten still lying motionless there. But the difference was that he was cleaned, or cleaner from before, bandaged and was being cared for, making the emotionless cat smile. The kitten was a still dirty but Prowl could tell it was Yellow and It had a Black stripe along the side of it with two stripes on his tail. " I hope he doesn't wake up..." Prowl whimpered, not wanting to see the pain in the kitten's eyes. Novan started petting the cat's head.

"We should go..." Novan chimed sadly, looking to her childhood friend, who nodded as well. Prowl looked up at the heart meter, seeing the cat's heart beat was steady. " Good" The girl turned on her heel and exited the room, petting the cat on the head. Prowl looked back just in time to get one last glance at the kitten. He prayed that the kitten would recover well.

__**End of flashback**__

Bumblebee's eyes were wide and focused on the ninja cat in front of him. The cat in front of him stayed still, watching him. Ratchet was about to speak, telling the young cat it was true, but he spoke. "You...saved me...?" He asked unsteadily, earning a nod from all the pets in the room.

Bumblebee started to tear up. He knew strays that had met their saviors. To meet those selfless animals that had saved the pelts on their backs. They would say that they'd stat tearing up, saying it was by chance to ever meet someone that saved you in front of you with a smile. But of course, Prowl wasn't smiling but sitting still like the statue in the corner.

Optimus licked his ear before getting up and jumping on the couch behind Bulkhead and Ratchet. Bumblebee wiped his tears with his tail and straightened. " I-I have a question..." The kitten asked. Prowl nodded again, giving Bumblebee his full attention, as did the others. " I-If you all saw me...Then why did your master not recognize me when I got out the cage in Sari's living room and played with her bow?" He asked, shifting a little to hear his bell ring.

From the corner of Bumblebee's eyes did he see that Bulkhead and Ratchet shifted and Jazz lowered his head to the floor. Optimus head was the only thing visible. " It was only three days ago did Me or Novan found out... Chris came by with the records of the fire and of that Kitten's health" He said as if the kitten wasn't Bumblebee. " I was sitting with Novan, looking over the papers of the kitten... and last few were adoption papers. Four names came up and two pictures. The owner; Sari Sumdac, The second contact; Novan Vixen, The doctor of the kitten; Chris Dawson, and the new name of the cat...Bumblebee" Prowl said pausing to word out correctly. " The two pictures were of the cat...The first one was when he came in, all dirty and bloody...and the second one was the a dull yellow and black Kitten, sleeping in content in his cage. She laughed saying that It was you and how funny it was to be giving the miracle kitten as a gift to her best friend" Prowl finished, swiping his tail along the floor.

Bumblebee opened his mouth, just to flinch.

"Jazz my man~!"

" Bulky~!"

"Ratchet!"

"Optimus...Come on boy let's go!"

The humans walked up behind the gate and greeted the pets sitting there. Pyro gently and easily opened the gate, having Bumblebee twitch his left ear. '_ why didn't I think if that!...oh yeah... no monkey thumbs..'_ "Wha!" He said, getting a lick from the green mutt when he came to him. _" Bye Little buddy!"_ he bark under his breathe before doing a B line to Tori. " Aw, Bulkhead don't be sad, We're all gonna come back in two days, for we all can spend more time with each other!" She reassured the Big green mutt, walking out.

Ratchet came up next after him, putting his nose to Bumblebee's as a normal ferret. " _See ya, Kid"_ Was all he said before jogging to Chris. "_Bye, Doc!"_ Bumblebee meowed as the two left after Bulkhead.

Jazz nudged Prowl's side, purring. _" Bye, Bro"_ . " _See ya" _they said to each other before Jazz went to Bumblebee. He nuzzled Bumblebee's cheek, receiving a nudge from the kitten. _" Can't wait to see ya in two days, lil Bee"_ He purred and dashed for Snare's open arms. _"Like wise, Jazz, Bye!"_ Bumblebee mewled.

The yellow kitten attention focused on the firefighter, Pyro, who was leaning lazily against the wall, waiting for Optimus. The Red mutt, jumped down from his resting spot and nodded to Prowl as he walked to Bumblebee. Prowl nodded back. Optimus scooped the kitten with his paw and pulled him toward him and nuzzled. He was earned with a mew and a soft nudge. "_See you in two days, Bumblebee and I'm glad to have met you"_ He mumbled to the younger pet in the ear before licking it. _" Like wise, Boss-dog!"_ The Prime smiled at his new nickname and walked to his master, who leashed his collar and walked on out.

" Bye Prowl, Bee..See ya Sis, Sari!" The firefighter cheerily said.

"Bye Optimus! Bye Pyro!" The two girls giggled, when the older boy closed the door behind him and his dog. Novan and Sari stayed in the living room, with the gate open so the two cats could roam.

Bumblebee turned to the still sitting Prowl, his head down in thought. Bumblebee scooted his body a little forward, making his bell ring, getting the older cat's attention. " Soo...It was you that gave me that feeling of being watched, huh?" He asked, earning a twitch from him. Prowl, who remained motionless for a couple of seconds, nodded and got up. " Yes, you were the only one that even looked in the direction I was in, unlike everyone else... I was watching you because I had a feeling I knew you...and My master told me to speak to you." He answered, sitting a mere head foot in front of Bumblebee.

"Then why didn't you?" The kitten asked, once again earning a flinch from the older cat. Prowl folded his ears back, and looked away, hiding a light blush on his cheeks. Bumblebee leaned forward to see the cat's face. " I..." Prowl started before turning back to Bumblebee, controlling his flushed expression. " I didn't know what to say to you..." He said truthfully.

Now, It was Bumblebee's turn to blush, looking down. It was a hours, but merely a few minutes before Prowl moved. He put his forehead to Bumblebee's breathing slowly. " I wanted to watch you... you looked familiar, before I found out... And I-I have the guts to speak to you... A-and I wished to see nature's beauty without 'being' there" Prowl admitted, nudging Bumblebee gently before lifting his head up. Bumblebee looked up at Prowl, Tearing up again and a bright blush across his muzzle. Prowl flinch. He didn't know why he was crying. " Uh, Do-Don't cry..."

Bumblebee shook his head. " No, no...I'm sorry...It's just" He purred and nuzzled into the older cat's chest. " No one's ever been nice to me, before I was adopted... A-and no one's ever called me anything nice either." Prowl nuzzled into the kitten's fur, smelling the sweet scent he gave off. " It's kinda hard for me to admitting my feelings..." Prowl said, pulling away.

Bumblebee nodded, understanding the other cat.

He stood up, and as did Bumblebee and they walked to their masters. They came in while Novan was teaching Sari while the two watched the opening to Death Note. " Okay what does that whole verse say!" the girl asked, Novan paused the screen.

"Ashita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana? Means 'An evil flower that sprouted from love'..." The gold head answered, looking down at the two cats. " Hey you two! Bumblebee I hope ya liked meeting the pets!" She said happily, like mewing as the two cats jumped on a floor cushion. " You an Sari are gonna be spending the night, Ya Okie with that Prowl?" Novan asked, knowing she didn't have extra animal beds. Prowl nodded and meowed. _" I don't mind at all!_" Bumblebee blushed and mewled to Sari happily.

" I think they like each other, Nii-chan!" Sari giggled popping some popcorn in her mouth.

_XXX_

NAWWWWWW HANGER! I THINK!

My damn PC keeps turning off when I tried finishing this damn story! AND it does the same damn to ALB! D:

Pissin me off...

ANYWAY!

I hope ya'll like the chapter an I'm sorry I haven't updated quickly, I've been going through rough shit an it stressing me out that Drawing ain't helping... I hope I didn't confused ya guys too much in this chapter cause that a no, no...X3

Pronex: You need to cheer up, M'lady...

Coming from the DragoBot that 'feels' nothing and acts Emo...

Pronex: *falls silent*

...

Pronex:...

NYUUUUU!*glomps Pronex* I'm sorry Pro! *Kisses his nose*

Pronex:*purrs* Cheer up?

Ja~!

Me and Pronex: See you next time!

Aren't you sup post da be on ALB?

Pronex: BYE!


End file.
